3MB
3MB aka The Three Man Band was a heel professional wrestling stable in WWE, consisting of Jinder Mahal, Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater, and later on Hornswoggle. It was formed on the September 21, 2012 episode of WWE SmackDown (taped the 18th) when McIntyre and Mahal saved Slater from a match against Brodus Clay. Background Drew is a former Intercontinental and Tag Team Champion and Heath is a former former Tag Team Champion. All three were victims of Brodus Clay's initial winning streak. They probably ganged up on him to get revenge. The reason for attacking Santino isn't clear, except they seem to want to attack Heath's opponents to make an impact. Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal as a duo were a third of the six men who assaulted Kane (until his rescue by Undertaker) at Raw 1000. They did so with the aid of MidCard Mafia and Hunico & Camacho. History Formation (2012) On the September 21, 2012 episode of Smackdown, Heath Slater wrestled a singles match with Brodus Clay that ended in a disqualification when Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal interfered, preventing a pinfall. After the match officially ended Mahal, Slater, and McIntyre assaulted Clay, each utilizing their finishers. In a backstage interview with Matt Striker they joked they were considering forming a band, but they all played the same instrument, the drums, leading to Striker calling them "The International House of Hits". The stable was called "The Band" by Raw commentators during an October 1 attack on Santino Marella. They again attacked Marella, and his tag team partner Zack Ryder, on the next two episodes of Raw. Mahal and Slater, accompanied by McIntyre, then defeated Marella and Ryder in a tag team match. *Sept 21st on Smackdown, Drew and Jinder attacked Brodus Clay during his match with Heath, causing Brodus to win via DQ. *Sept 27 on Superstars: Drew and Jinder helped Heath beat Yoshi Tatsu *Oct 1st on Raw, Drew and Jinder attacked Santino Marella during his match with Heath, causing Santino to win via DQ. *Oct 8th on Raw, attacked Santino again after he and Zack Ryder (see Team CoBro) lost to Team Rhodes Scholars. *October 13: in the new Power Rankings, Heath moved up to 21st from 22nd, and Jinder took the 25th-place position. Conversely, Zack and Santino, dropped from 19th place to Heath's old #22 position. *Oct 15th Raw attacked Team Co-Bro again, debuting new black leather outfits and had their own segment where they tried to sing in a karaoke bar but where thrown out. Continuation (2013) In November upon travelling to the UK, they were dressed in costumes themed after the flag of the United Kingdom and rebranded The Union Jacks where they lost on November 11 to Santino Marella & Los Matadores, and on November 15 to R-Truth & The Prime Time Players. In spite of these losses, JBL talks about them having a new 'undefeated streak' under their new moniker. On June 12, 2014, both Jinder Mahal and Drew McIntyre were released from their WWE contracts, thus disbanding 3MB. In Wrestling * Finishing moves :** Jinder Mahal :* Punjabi Clutch (Camel Clutch w/ theatrics) :** Drew McIntyre :* "Future Shock" DDT (Snap double underhook DDT) :** Heath Slater :* Springboard corkscrew splash 2013-present :* "Smash Hit" (Spinning lifting DDT) 2012-present :** Hornswoggle :* "Sweet Shin Music" (Superkick to the opponent's shin) :* "Tadpole Splash" (Frog splash) :* "Celtic Cross" (Kryptonite Krunch) *'Entrance themes' **"One Man Band" by Jim Johnston (September 21, 2012 – 2014) **"Three Man Band " by Jim Johnston **"Three Man Band (ver. 2)" by Jim Johnston External links * Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:2012 debuts Category:2014 disbandments Category:Teams and stables